


Catharsis

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He can sense her regret at having to resolve this in battle. But she does not remember – not everything – and will press on; she would have anyway, believing she is doing her duty. As he will do his.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> (From the heavenly words prompts list on tumblr:  
>  _ **Catharsis** : (n.) release of emotional tension_)

She looks different now: a small orlan instead of an elf, her colours very appropriate for an Eothasian. But there is Berath’s mark upon her, too; she might have forgotten, but her god remembers.

Different, yet still the same at the core: serious, determined. He gave her more than one chance to turn away, and she chose to follow. Thoughtful, never doing anything rash – even unaware of it, she still keeps her promise.

He can sense her regret at having to resolve this in battle. But she does not remember – not everything – and will press on; she would have anyway, believing she is doing her duty. As he will do his. For a moment, Thaos wishes he could still truly pray.

And then he is dying; he always expects it might happen, yet it takes him by surprise again. “Forgive me, Woedica,” he whispers, conscious of his failure, of how inconvenient this untimely death is. Begging forgiveness for actually feeling relieved.

For a heartbeat, through the blinding light and fire of the spell, Thaos sees _her_ – not the body she wears, but the memory imprinted in her soul – and he smiles. She has grown so much.

Woedica will punish him for this defeat, but he knows her wrath well and can face it. Perhaps she will forgive him again. Or perhaps she will crush his soul – no, she will not; he does not deserve such a blessing.

Maybe it is all worth it, for not having to kill his daughter.


End file.
